The Infamous 2 story
Write the text of your article here!Infamous 2 takes place in a modern-day world where Conduits, exist—created by a device called the Ray Sphere. The Ray Sphere unlocks these abilities in rare humans who possess the Conduit gene by siphoning away the energy of regular humans, killing them. The first such event granted electric-based abilities to Cole MacGrath, but devastated his home of Empire City. The event is part of a scheme instigated by Kessler, revealed to be Cole from an alternate future where a creature known only as the Beast has ravaged the world. Kessler fled the Beast with his family and they died as a result, forcing Kessler to use his newest power to go back in time and better prepare the Cole of the present. Clandestine organizations attempt to create and use Conduits for their own purposes and see Cole as one of the most powerful, attempting to gain his aid or eliminate him. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Infamous_2&action=edit&section=3 edit In the month following the events of Infamous, Cole prepares to face the Beast, an entity of untold power whose coming was foretold by Kessler. Cole and his friend Zeke meet with NSA agent Lucy Kuo who tells them she can lead them to Dr. Sebastian Wolfe,a scientist who worked on the development of the Ray Sphere which granted Cole his powers, and who claims he can make Cole even stronger. As they are about to leave, they are confronted by the Beast. Cole fights the Beast but proves to be no match and is severely weakened as a result. Cole, Zeke and Kuo escape to New Marais to find Wolfe while the Beast pursues them, completely wiping out Empire City and destroying everything in its path. In New Marais, they find the city under the control of wealthy industrialist Joseph Bertrand III and his anti-conduit militia. Aware of Cole's arrival and abilities, Bertrand wages a campaign against him. Before Cole can meet Wolfe, his lab is destroyed, spreading Blast Shards across the city. Wolfe survives the explosion and explains to Cole that by finding and absorbing the power of the Blast Cores he can boost his powers to a point where he can activate the RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) which would allow him to weaken the Beast. Wolfe is captured by the Militia and a rescue attempt fails, resulting in Wolfe's death and Kuo's capture. Cole and Zeke meet two new allies: Laroche, leader of an anti-militia resistance group, and Nix (Nika Futterman), a Conduit who dwells in the swamp. Together they locate Kuo trapped in a facility where she has been infused with ice-based abilities. Cole frees her but inadvertently unleashes an army of mercenaries also imbued with ice-powers. Cole and his allies attack Bertrand's operations before eventually learning that Bertrand is himself a Conduit, able to transform into a building-sized monster (that Cole calls a 50 ft "Maggot") and convert humans into monstrosities. In the past, he had used a Ray Sphere to gain abilities, believing himself destined for greatness. The activated Ray Sphere kills many but also grants Nix her abilities. Disgusted by the powers he receives and now believing Conduits to be evil, he attempts to incite a Conduit genocide using the power of the Conduit mercenaries he helped develop to instill fear in the populace. Meanwhile he uses his monsters to justify the protection of his militia to New Marais. Cole and his allies eventually coax Bertrand into again transforming, where he loses self-control. Cole is able to kill Bertrand, ending his plan. During this time, the Beast has arrived in New Marais. While on recon Cole encounters John White (Phil LaMarr), an NSA agent who had seemingly died in a Ray Sphere explosion in Empire City. John reveals himself as the Beast. He shows Cole that a plague, created when the Ray Sphere was first activated in Empire City to empower Cole, has been spreading across the country. The plague is killing humans but Conduits are immune, and John is using his powers to find and empower potential Conduits, sparing them at the cost of countless human lives each time. Believing humanity is lost, John implores Cole to help him find and convert the Conduits so that some may survive. After finding all of the Blast Cores, Cole prepares to activate the RFI. However, he learns that the device will not just weaken the Beast but kill all Conduits, but it could also nullify the Ray Sphere radiation, ending the plague. The story diverges from this point dependent on whether the player chooses to activate the RFI, sacrificing Cole and thousands of Conduits but saving millions of humans, including Zeke who has contracted the plague, or work with the Beast to save the Conduits while the rest of humanity will perish. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Infamous_2&action=edit&section=4 editIf Cole chooses to save humanity, Kuo leaves to join the Beast. While Cole and Zeke attempt to fully charge the RFI, the Beast begins his attack. Laroche and many of his men die in the battle and Cole is forced to fight Kuo. Nix sacrifices her life to weaken the Beast and give Cole more time. With the RFI fully charged, Kuo apologizes to Cole, admitting she joined the Beast out of fear of dying. Cole gets the RFI, but before he activates it, he engages the Beast one more time and triumphs over it. Cole activates the RFI, unleashing a wave of energy throughout the entire world. In the aftermath, the plague is wiped out and humanity is saved, but the Conduits, even non-activated ones carrying the Conduit gene, perish on the spot. Aware of Cole's actions, the people of New Marais revere him as "The Patron Saint of New Marais". Zeke takes Cole's body offshore in a boat to bid him farewell in private, positing that Conduits are no different than humans, as there was no one who had more humanity than Cole MacGrath. The scene ends with a lightning bolt striking the sea in the distance. If Cole chooses to work with the Beast to save the Conduits, Nix refuses to work with them, steals the RFI and leaves. Kuo gives chase while Cole and the Beast rampage through New Marais in pursuit. Nix attempts to use the RFI to stop them, not wanting everyone to be Conduits and make her less special. Cole is forced to kill her. Zeke confronts Cole and is also killed. Cole then destroys the RFI. The Beast states that he can no longer continue, having grown weary of the killing. Cole is initially angry at having sacrificed so much in vain but the Beast grants Cole all of his power before allowing himself to die. In the aftermath, Cole and Kuo begin activating Conduits at the expense of humanity. The scene ends as Cole realizes that he was originally granted powers to defeat the Beast, yet he became the very thing he was originally sent to destroy. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Infamous_2&action=edit&section=5 edit